


Part 7, Chapter 1 “Corridors of Cunnilingus”

by A Ghoulish Concubine (VenusBrutalis)



Series: Ghouls Gone Wild [20]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusBrutalis/pseuds/A%20Ghoulish%20Concubine
Summary: When Sister Connie Lingus wrote Ghouls Gone Wild, an “erotic epos” that came to her through visions and dreams, it appears she wasn’t aware of how exactly Papa Emeritus and his Nameless Ghouls would enter our mortal world. Hence these stories are about the characters, and not what we perceive them to be, i.e. a band.Her visions were seen through the eyes of several willing women; for every Ghoul, a different one.So please enjoy, if you can, the tales of Papa Emeritus and the Nameless Ghouls, delivering diabolical sermons, and lots and lots of cock.And tongue. Of course.





	Part 7, Chapter 1 “Corridors of Cunnilingus”

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to post this before part 8, ooops. 
> 
> This completes the Ghouls Gone Wild series. 
> 
> Written in 2012, I had no idea who Water was at time of writing (the case with many of these stories, because believe it or not, it was about the idea of anonymous ghouls more than the men beneath the mask - mind blowing I know). Their masks were different too, they had that soft black fabric with a comically small mouth hole. I based this entire kink on a great picture of Water, where you get a clear look at his eyes.
> 
> I actually don't like reading through these stories, because they make me self-conscious about my writing style, as if I'm just repeating myself too much, so I just skim through them to check for spelling mistakes, etc. 
> 
>  
> 
> All material for this series were written in the years 2012-2016.

They were black as coal, as black as his soul, his eyes. I dared hardly meet them as I walked towards him in the dark corridor. The white in his eyes were enhanced by the blackness that surrounded, and inhabited, them. I had seen him so many times before, attracted and terrified by his disguised appearance. Sometimes a row of white became visible; a smile, a grin. I always found myself seeking him amongst all the others. As he walked towards me now, I noticed the veins on his hands, and found myself wondering what they felt like against my tongue. My heart began to race as we came closer to each other, and I longed for the moment when we had passed each other, and I could finally allow myself to exhale. With a swift grip, he had me in his arms, holding me tight. I whispered the first words that came to me, that had been on my mind for so many sleepless nights; “Lick me.”

The Ghoul didn’t even blink, yet his eyes became slightly wider. His hand was rubbing between my legs, through the fabric of my dress, igniting the fire further. “Please…” I longed for his tongue, for his wet mouth, to explore his lips fully. The Ghoul pushed me towards the windowsill, which was wide enough for me to sit on. He stared down at me with his black eyes, not uttering a single word. He wrapped my hair around his fist and pulled my head back, forcing me to meet his gaze. He stroked my cheek with his other hand, gliding his fingers across my lips. I parted them, and my tongue licked the palm of his hand. He fell to his knees, his hands pulling at the fabric of my dress, until it gave in and exposed my breasts. The cold breeze from the window caused my nipples to retract and erect. I looked in awe as his tongue appeared, licking my breasts with rough lashes, covering them in his saliva. I whimpered as he took a nipple in his mouth and held it between his teeth, his tongue flicking relentlessly against it.

His hands had already pulled my dress up, and his fingers were as eager as his tongue. I sighed as his mouth let go of my nipple, longing for more. But his mouth had other plans, and I spread my legs even further, aching for him to lick me. The Ghoul teased me; his teeth sank into the soft flesh of my inner thigh, leaving marks from knee to cunt. My other thigh was given the same treatment; teased and bitten. He placed my legs over his shoulders, lifting me up, massaging my buttocks while he held me in place. I was already so wet, my lips covered in glistening juices. The Ghoul, however, still saw it fit to spit on my most sensitive spot. He proceeded to blend his spit with my wetness, rubbing it in with his tongue. I clutched on to the edge of the windowsill, desperate to grind against his mouth.

His tongue was soaked, gliding across my lips, teasing at my entrance. Jolts of electricity shot through my body as his tongue went in and out of me. He pushed me closer to his face, the fabric of his mask was soft and smooth against my cunt. My clit was throbbing now, and he tormented me so by avoiding it, leaving me moaning and begging. I became more and more wet, adding to the sleekness of my sacred anatomy. The Ghoul kissed my clit now, his tongue only appearing to taunt me with hastened licks. I wrapped my legs tighter around him, holding him in place, grinding against his mouth. When his lips finally locked themselves around my clit, I could hardly keep myself up. I looked down at him while he sucked my clit with sadistic intensity, his dark eyes lowered as he saw me, his tongue working faster and faster. He increased the pace, and I moaned louder as he pressed his thumbs inside of me, thrusting in and out as his tongue and lips became more and more eager. I could feel the climax building up inside of me, ready to crush every fiber in my body, only to restore it again, when the pleasure was nothing more than a faint whisper, sweeping across my spiritual landscape. My eyes locked with his, and a nearly unnoticeable change in his eyes was the final drop. The orgasm tore through me, so intense, so hard, it left me with tears in my eyes and a soaked Ghoul between my legs.

He pulled me down on top of him, the area around his masked mouth was covered in me, yet I gladly met his lips. I licked his lips clean of every drop, tasted the tongue that had me in shivering shreds. I grinded against his bulge, rode it, and in the process covered more of him in me. Again he wrapped my hair around his fist, and he held me tight as he kissed and licked my neck, biting it when he saw fit. My fingers worked quickly to let his cock out, and within seconds I felt him pressing against my cunt, and I grinded against the tip of his cock, barely allowing him to enter. His other hand was on my waist, pushing me down. I resisted the best I could, teasing him in return. A disgruntled moan came from his lips, and with surprising strength he entered me fully. He let go of my hair and twisted my arms behind my back, holding them in place with his veined hand. I continued to grind on top of him, as he held me in place. He pinched my nipples and bit my neck as we fucked each other, and the more I looked at him, the more I looked into his black eyes, the more I wanted him, the harder I needed him to fuck me.

The Ghoul placed me on my back, without pulling out of me. My hands were quickly locked above my head, now held in place by both of his. He was almost smothering me, but I wanted that, I wanted him heavy on top of me, fucking me sore. He was breathing heavily, and his thrusts became harder and deeper. I stuck my tongue out and licked the opening between his mask and robe, right above his clavicles. His skin was sticky and tasted of sweet salt, and at that moment, it was the most divine taste. I met his thrusts now, grinding against the coarse hairs, against the warmth of his crotch. He removed one of his hands, still keeping my wrists together with the other one, and placed it around my neck. The harder he fucked me, the harder his grip became. I could tell by his moans that he was close, and through the blurriness I could only see two black flames against a white landscape, burning intensely. As he came, his grip became so tight, I feared this would be the first and last time he ever fucked me. To my relief, he let go of my throat. He held me in his arms as he fell heavy on top of me, glued together by cum and secret, sweat and saliva. I met his eyes; they were still burning.


End file.
